warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daladun Hawkspear
This is the story, not only of my character Daladun, but of the roleplaying server the Defias Brotherhood, EU. The events described here are mostly true roleplaying events that took place on that server, and all characters mentioned here can still be found playing there. Biography Daladun Hawkspear, Archon of the Quel'Argarath, was once a captain serving under Alleria Windrunner during the Second War against the Horde. During the first decisive battle in Hillsbrad, Daladun was helpless to save his friend, Alcor, from death at the hands of the orcs. Shattered by this turn of events, he chose to abandon the way of the sword. He gave his blade, Zaram'eran, the Sword of Real, to a young soldier from Gilneas by the name of Dick Cipher. After that battle, Daladun continued his duty in the war for awhile. He assisted the Alliance throughout the conflicts in Lordaeron, and bore witness to the death of the Druids of Caer Darrow and the attack on Quel'Thalas. Once the war was concluded, Daladun accepted the tutelage of Tanilias Starseeker, a member of the Convocation of Silvermoon. Though Tanilias was a learned mage, he had the knowledge and wisdom to assist Daladun in his path to becoming a priest. In time, Daladun Hawkspear was to become a skilled and subtle devotee of the Holy Light, having studied under the Arch Priest Aelir himself during his final years of study. The time would come when Daladun would have the opportunity to put his skills to the test. During a routine stay visiting his uncle, Ranger Lord Hawkspear, Daladun came across the eager human, Nathanos Blightcaller. Nathanos was attempting to assemble a battalion with which to combat the Cult of the Damned, a strange religion and force which had recently arisen in Lordaeron. Daladun volunteered, and accompanied Nathanos in his endeavors against the Scourge which was to arise. After the Scourge destroyed most of Quel'Thalas, Daladun was left in darkness. He retreat to solitude for a couple of years, fending for himself and only occasionally making contact with his people. His despair grew over time, and he often wondered whether it had been wise to choose the Holy Light over the path of the warrior. His prayers were answered when Tanilias Starseeker found him. Alongside his old mentor, Daladun returned to Quel'Thalas. In Silvermoon, the reconstruction work was reaching its peak thanks to the assistance of Grand Magister Rommath. Nonetheless, Tanilias was one of the last surviving members of the Convocation, and he was one of the very few who warned against this new, potent magic. Very few heeded Tanilias' warnings. The blood elves and their use of demonic magic led the Alliance to shun them, and in their desperation, the Sin'dorei turned to the Horde. This disgusted both Tanilias and Daladun utterly, both of whom still had Alliance loyalties. They sought to combat this political change and corruption of their people from within. Instead of abandoning Quel'Thalas, they hoped to redeem it. Their first move was in cementing their membership in one of the local factions, the Quel'Argarath. The Quel'Argarath was an ancient and noble order of Silvermoon, traditionally headed by High Councillor Thasin Ont'selu. Daladun found himself surrounded by fanatics, however. Fanatics who hated the Alliance and sought to abandon the old high elf ways. Determined, Daladun pleaded with the High Councillor despite all he had heard. Impressed by the young priest's conviction, Thasin Ont'selu promoted Daladun to the position of Archon, religious leader of the Quel'Argarath. The Sunfury Covenant It was, unfortunately, at this time, that Tanilias Starseeker was called away on a diplomatic mission to Dalaran. He was forced to leave his old apprentice to fend for himself. As Archon, Daladun did much to further the goals of the Quel'Argarath. Alongside Aeriat, Xellos Des'vana and Thasin, he rallied the blood elf guilds in the Sunfury Spire. There, the blood elf guilds agreed to unite under one banner. This one banner was that of the Sunfury Covenant, the grand union of Sin'dorei from across Azeroth. They answered to an elected assembly of leaders from among the blood elven guilds, and of course, to Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron and Halduron Brightwing. The Quel'Argarath now stood alongside the High Order and the Sin Belore. Much to the disdain of the council, Commander Aelow refused to allow his Quel'Sin faction to join the Covenant. As a member of the leading faction of the Sunfury Covenant, Daladun Hawkspear found himself within a position of great power. It was this power that led him down his first steps on the path of corruption. He allowed this influence to twist his old views. Once he hated the Sin'dorei path, as his master did, but as one of the blood elf councillors, he could not help but slowly change his mind. Yet, as was inevitable, Daladun grew jealous, craving for more influence. Lord Hathlaer, leader of the High Order, had professed allegiance to a higher power during one of the Convocation's first meetings. This led him to suspect that Hathlaer served a force which could possibly threaten the Quel'Argarath. Realising this, he made the decision to see Consul Hathlaer overthrown. Daladun formed a partnership with the twin lords of the Sin Belore, Dothan and Kullnar. He informed them of his suspicions regarding Hathlaer, and soon they managed to turn Hathlaer's own followers against him. They started with the ranger Vhay, who in turn converted Talassi and Aerandir to Daladun's cause. Truly, events had been set in motion. Daladun sat back and watched as Talassi and Aerandir, officers of the High Order, poisoned and deposed Hathlaer. Talassi was chosen as new Consul for the High Order, and Daladun found that he had arisen above his peers, and was now a force to be reckoned with. Spitting upon the teachings of Tanilias, he wreathed himself in darkness, and took on a Shadowform for the first time. In truth, he was a high elf no more. He was Sin'dorei. A blood elf, like his comrades in arms. The Splintering Yet, Daladun was not the only one with burning ambition. Xellos Des'vana, Archsorceror of the Quel'Argarath, one of his equals, arranged a coup against High Councillor Thasin. It was a twist of irony. Just as Daladun had betrayed Hathlaer, Xellos had betrayed Thasin, and thus him. The Quel'Argarath was splintered, and many of its members sought refuge in Kullnar's Sin Belore. In effect, the original Sunfury Covenant was no more. It was now something altogether different; conglomerate political force in Silvermoon. Once it had been a force of peace and order, but now the Sin Belore manipulated it without dispute. Daladun brooded at this turn of events, seeing Xellos Des'vana, Kullnar and Dothan take the reins. Despairing, Daladun sunk further into the darkness. It was then that Tanilias returned to Quel'Thalas. His old master found that his pupil had been corrupted, and he fervently pleaded with him to turn back. Daladun agreed to give Tanilias a second chance, and together they vowed to continue their old mission to redeem Quel'Thalas. They drafted old friends into their new cause; old friends such as Vhay from the High Order, and Rhaen, ranger captain of the Quel'Argarath. Now, they had a new enemy to reckon with. The Sunfury Covenant was a military body, frequently attacking the night elves and becoming an army of hatred. It was surely Grand Magister Rommath's doing. It seemed that fate was to prove Tanilias and Daladun right. Against the Sunfury Covenant Prince Kael'thus Sunstrider, as prophecied, made his homecoming. He returned to Quel'Thalas from Outland at long last. Much to the horror of Silvermoon, Kael returned as a monster, heralding in demons. They stole M'uru and holed themselves up at Quel'Danas. Daladun and Tanilias watched as Archsorceror Xellos Des'vana led the Sunfury Covenant to damnation. The Covenant splintered. Many realised that Kael'thas was a madman, and instead rallied behind the Sin Belore and Quel'Argarath. The rest were blinded by power. They followed Xellos to Quel'Danas, and joined with Kael'thas Sunstrider. Upon the face of Quel'Danas, Daladun and Tanilias confronted Xellos, Kael and the Burning Legion in a final battle that would decide the fate of Azeroth... Today Ever since the Battle at Quel'Danas, Daladun Hawkspear has sought to take to a life of philosophy and contemplation rather than politics and war. His days as the 'Shadowmind' of the Sunfury Covenant were long since over. With comrades in arms such as Vhay and Tanilias, he could look to a brighter future at last. To this day he roams Silvermoon, disguised, lamenting the days long past. Retrieved from "http://www.wowwiki.com/User:Timolas/Daladun" Category:Characters Category:Independent Category:Alliance Category:High Elf Category:Blood Elf